User blog:Nitromian Poptropica/The End?
...I did want to have fun editing, chatting, sharing funny links, ...but it was not meant to happen. I'm writing this blog post, due to the fact that I want to leave this wiki, possibly never to log in here again. I don't enjoy making these kind of descisions, but I feel much at ease after doing this. ...Whenever I entered this wiki, I just assumed that I was going to edit normally, say hi to people on chat and... you bascially get the point. What I didn't expect that someone would just, all of a sudden, say hi and ask questions and my wall. When I saw the message, I just raised an eyebrow, and just, pretty much, disregarded the message because it didn't sound very important. Second day, logged in again, two messages, which was surprising, as I never had two unread messages on my before. I read the message, first was from an admin, second was from that same person. After that edited and at some point after going in chat, we were "Friends". Much later, I was, enlisted, to go make a cameo in some comic, I didn't even know what it was, so, I thought, why not? After that I pretty much forgot about it. Sometime later, I was told that I made the appearance, and a link to it was posted there. I just, clicked it. I'll be honest, I didn't like way how I was there and what I spoke, so, yeah, ask to be removed. Thought it all needed a request to be taken out as a cameo. ...Or so I thought. I asked, that resulted in a serious argument and unwanted drama. Then, I guess, you could say, we were no longer "Friends." Okay, you pretty much get the point that I apologised, etc, and we were pretty much fine. However, months later, in school, I got bullied again, worse than before. I was later brought for conselling, I guess you could call that, where I think the only thing I can remember, is that I was asked if I had any friends. After that, I realised that I suddenly could not communicate with others face-to-face well, and that people weren't always what they seemed to be, from the internet. So I depended on my options: *Continue hanging around this wiki, making myself a whole wreck in communication... *Leave this wiki, and hope for the best. You could pretty much guess which one I chose. To be honest, I unessessarily spend way too much time here I could do something much more productive, and that I sometimes sleep late just to chat...that's definitely a mistake I made. This is no one's fault, I just want to leave to change for the better. Though I say now that I do want to leave, can I be sure that I will never step in here again, instead of breaking my promise? ...No, I can't. During the start of the last school term, I originally planned to spend more time editing and chatting here during the year-end holidays, except that now I realise, what's the whole point of wasting a two and a half month break for something like this? I recently came up with a better idea how to spend it, though I'll rather keep this to myself...we'll see how that goes. Well, I guess this is it. I've offically "Popped". To make sure, I am canonically dead in every fanfiction and do not exist. Please do not attempt to make a "Memorial" fanfiction of any medium, or I will cringe hard should I find out about it. In the end... You're all wonderful people... Thank you for everything... Keep moving forward. Category:Blog posts